(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to submarine torpedo tube systems and more particularly to a submarine torpedo tube axial weapon restrainer that prevents a weapon from moving breechward in a torpedo tube once the weapon has been released for firing.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A submarine torpedo tube has a breechward and muzzleward end. A weapon is loaded into the torpedo tube's breechward end and fired from its muzzleward end. Every weapon has a guide stud mounted on its exterior surface which is used for axially positioning the weapon in the torpedo tube. This guide stud travels axially through a guide slot which is located on the top centerline of the torpedo tube barrel. The guide slot prevents rotation of the weapon as it is loaded into, and fired out of the torpedo tube. An axial weapon restraining system is used to engage the weapon's guide stud in its forward/aft position in order to secure the weapon in the torpedo tube until just prior to firing.
Conventional weapon restraining systems utilize two stop bolts, a muzzleward bolt and a breechward bolt, that are rotated through the wall of the torpedo tube fore and aft of the guide stud thereby maintaining the weapon's axial position in the tube. Upon loading the weapon into the tube the breechward stop bolt is rotated out of the guide slot while the muzzleward stop bolt is positioned in the guide slot. When a weapon is loaded into the torpedo tube it is positioned axially by the weapon's guide stud contacting the muzzleward stop bolt. Once the weapon is positioned, it is locked in place by rotating the breechward stop bolt behind the guide stud. This action secures the weapon from movement prior to the system being fired. Upon firing the weapon from the tube, the two stop bolts are rotated up and out of the torpedo tube guide slot. This action permits the guide stud, and therefore the weapon, to move axially within the torpedo tube.
Unfortunately, with the introduction of the turbine pump ejection system, a flow path was introduced into the system which would permit water to flow from the torpedo tube muzzle door to the breechward end of the torpedo tube which is connected via a connecting tank to the ejection pump door. Water flow travels breechward in the torpedo tube as a result of a greater hydrostatic pressure head at the torpedo tube muzzle door than at the ejection pump door. This is a result of the ship's design constraints which cannot be easily modified. This pressure differential and breechward flow results in a force which will tend to move the weapon breechward once the breechward stop bolt is lifted. However, the breechward bolt must be removed from aft of the guide stud prior to a weapon aft guide stud travelling through the axial restraining system area.